everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sola-Merlene Moria
Sola-Merlene Moria, full name Sola-Merlene Audaline Meryl Moria-McMerhon, is a 2017 introduced character. Sola-Merlene is the daughter of Jobal-Jennifer Moria, the previous ghost of Christmas yet to come from Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, and Seacilia McMerhon. Spunky, popular, and really chill, Sola-Marlene wishes desperately to have a destiny, Sola-Marlene sides as a Rebel, since being a Royal would mean she likes not knowing what her destiny is, and is against that idea. Character Personality Sola-Merlene, like JJ, is cool, calm, and collective, and actually is considered a cool and popular kid. A trendsetter who acts nothing like her science nerd mother, Sola-Merlene lives in the moment, thinking that life (even if you have an extended life span) is too short to not be happy. That's her general philosophy on life: life's too short to not "blank". She's a very... sly and sneaky, to say the least. A huge prankster, Sola-Merlene, despite her talkative tendencies and call for attention nature, she seems to have the abilities to suddenly go quiet for the sake of her pranks. TBC * cool * uber cool * you get the point * geeky but cool bc that's a thing * memes memes memes * loves messing with Scott-Mertin * lives in the moment Appearance Sola-Merlene has bouncy, purplish-pinkish hair, a bit lighter than her mother's, with natural streaks of brown and highlighted streaks of teal. She has tan skin and a brown eye, with her right eye a dark void similar to JJ's. In her mermaid form, Sola-Merlene has a mint tale with hints of grey. Interests and Hobbies Christmas Something she and her siblings can agree on, Sola-Merlene loves Christmas. Of course, with their family, it's no surprised that Christmas is their favorite time of the year. Sola-Merlene not only enjoys receiving and giving presents (she's a great gift wrapper), but just generally likes seeing her family, especially her grandmothers, who she rarely sees. Fashion TBA Memes especially prequel quotes Movies of course Pranks TBA Social Media TBA Powers and Abilities * '''Time Travel: '''casper restricted her powers * '''Future Vision: '''can see the future out of her right eye * '''Ghost Abilities: '''great for pranks * '''Transformation: '''can kind of be a mermaid Fairy Tale A Christmas Carol TBA The Little Mermaid TBA How does Sola-Marlene Moria come into it? Scott-Mertin got JJ's destiny, so it seems obvious Sola-Merlene, the second child would get the second destiny, right? Well, you'd be wrong. From an earlier age, Scott-Mertin showed to be more inclined to his Ghost Abilities, already showing a stronger ability of time travel compared to his sister. When he and Sola-Merlene were meer Nursery Rhymes, JJ and Seacilia were informed that their son would take on JJ's destiny, but who would be taking on Sea's destiny was left obscured. Padme-Annabella was more intact with her mermaid parentage out of all the siblings, being able to breathe underwater for short periods of time without transforming, among other things. Thus, JJ and Sea were told that Padme-Annabella would be taking on her mothers destiny, leaving their second child destiny-less. The fact that the two were from diffrent stories and had multiple children was the reason for the odd chose, espically since both sides had very prominet genes that would fit for a certain destiny. So, Sola-Merlene was left without a destiny, and was sent to EAH regardless of the factor, since their was the slim possiblity she could be a mermaid or a spirit in some other story. Wanting to be known and having a desire for destiny, Sola-Merlene sides with the Rebels or at least is a "rebel". While the concept of Rebels seems that they don't want to fallow a pre-written path, Sola-Merlene does, and since her "destiny" is to just not have a destiny, she just automatically is a "rebel". Relationships Family Jobal-Jennifer Moria (Parent) Sola-Merlene is particularly close to JJ. JJ is far from parent of the year, and the sole provided of Sola-Merlene's pranks ideas and often the recipient. JJ adores Sola-Merlene equally as much as their other kids, but at the same time is hostly quiet confused on how Sola-Merlene is their (and Sea's) child, with her trendsetter attitude, love for all the things "in" and actually legitimately popular. Beyond their differances, both JJ and Sola-Merlene love each other equally. Seacilia McMerhon (Mother) * sea's... a whole nother story * they love each other like any mother daughter, of course * but literally everything sola-merlene does is to make sea mad * sola-merlene has some resiment towards sea bc she focused her time into the other two kids more then her * and while yes Padmé-annabella need that extra time because she jsut did * sola-merlene is still jealous * also just likes messing with people Scott-Mertin Moria (Older Twin Brother) * scientist bro and crazy meme loving sis * "DON'T PRESS THAT...." *boom* Padmé-Annabella Moria (Younger Sister) TBA Casper Tyme (Grandfather) TBA Simon Moria (Grandfather) TBA Friends Belle Claus d'Herblay Since Destiny and Jobal-Jennifer were already good friends, it was no surprised that their kids would be. Sola-Merlene loves hanging out with Belle (along with Padmé-Annabella) when they're family got together, and especially now since they're at the same school. Acquaintances TBA Pet Sola-Marlane owns a small banshee (like in Avatar) like animal (or at least JJ ''told ''her that it's a banshee) named Magnum that she got for her fifth birthday, but Grandpa Simon and Casper kept him and Anisoptera (Scott-Mertin's "banshee") for at least a year before they got them back. JJ gave them to the twins, and they only thing they know is how to take care of them is that they're not supposed to get wet, feed them after midnight, and not put it out in a sunlight (Scott-Mertin found out other lights aren't harmfull). Magnum is generally a huge jerk who just bits Scott-Mertin, generally hates Sola-Marlene, along with everyone else in the fam, including JJ. Roommate TBA Romance TBA Enemies TBA Outfits TBA Trivia * Casper acturally didn't restrict her powers. He just... Can't do that. That's not how magic works. He just tells her and Padmé that he did so they don't go Time Travelling too long or just use it at all since its not necessary that they have it. * Sola-Merlene and Scott-Mertin's Birthday is November 5th. ** Yes, that is the day Marty travelled back in time to. *** Yes, it is ironic that JJ's children have birthday's corresponding with dates of their favorite movies. Quotes TBA Notes * OKAY NAMES: "Sola" is the name of Padmé Amidala's sister and daughter of Jobal Naberrie, Jobal being Sola-Marlene's parents namesake. "Marlene" is also the name of Jennifer Parker's daughter, JJ being named after Jennifer. "Audaline" is the name of JJ's cousin and close friend, while "Marina" is the name of Jobal-Jennifer's biological mother. * Sola-Marlene and Scott-Mertin weren't planned to be twins. Grimms just realized that they had the same initails (S-M) and went with it. * Sola-Marlene is supposed to represent the present, always living in the moment, while Padmée-Annabella is more nostalgic and Scott-Mertin is more progressive. * The rules JJ told her and Scott-Mertin about their banshee things is a reference to Gremlins. * Magnum means "Large" and he was named after the titular character of the 80s show Magnum P.I. Why? Because. Gallery Sola!arlene.jpg|Sola-Marlene in some weird comic thing SolaMarlene2.jpg|Art © me Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Females Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Characters Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Rebels